I Want You To Kiss Me
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: No Summary Mian sebelumnya. klo ada kesalahan bahasa itu krn saya publishnya dr hp jd tdk smpat utk mngeditnya. thankyu be4.. selamat menikmati bacaannya. ;D


**I WANT YOU TO KISS ME**

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Wu Yi Fan, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Main Pair : KrisHyuk/ KyuHyuk/HaeKyu

Rate : K

**Semua cast milik mereka sendiri, orang tua, Sment dan pairnya masing-masing. Saya hanya Minjam nama saja.**

WARNING : YAOI, geje, typo bertebaran dimana-mana so Tolong di maafkan saiia, NO BASH AND NO FLAME. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK. SIMPLE OK

**Summary : tidak pandai buat sumary so just read ok.**

**NB : tulisan miring itu adalah suara batin Hyukjae ne. dan SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**HAPPY READING !**

Tahukah kamu?

Bahwa pangeran itu benar-benar ada?

"Hyukjae oppa. Ayo semangat untuk pemotretanmu sebentar lagi".

"Ne"

"Hyukjae oppa kamu sangat beruntung, oppa model yang ikut pemotretan hari ini keren dan tampan loh."

"Oppa?"

"Anneyong, kamu Lee Hyukjaekan? Hahahahaha. Imutnya memang benar kata Donghae hyung, kamu cantik dan imut, melebihi yoeja-yoeja lainnya. Sempat terpikir didalam benakku bahwa kau ini yoeja, tapi ternyata namja. Oh ya aku Cho Kyuhyun salah satu partnermu disaat pemotretan nanti, salam kenal Hyukjae-ah." sapa Kyuhyun.

_Seperti di cerita dongeng._

_Pangeran berambut pirang dan bermata hijau._

_Itulah deskripsi cerita dongeng yang pernah aku baca._

_Namun perbedaannya sekarang adalah._

_Pangeran Berambut ikal dan bermata coklat yang memukau._

_Yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku sangatlah berbeda dengan cerita dongeng yang pernah aku baca dulu._

**Hyukjae pov**

"Saat berumur 10 tahun. untuk pertama kalinya aku "_jatuh cinta"_ 7 tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu pertama kali aku mengenal Kyuhyun hyung yang pada saat itu berumur 20 tahun."

"Dan sekarang aku beranjak dewasa, ya bisa dibilang demikian karena saat ini umur ku genap 17 tahun, yang berarti Kyuhyun hyung berumur 27 tahun."

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu kepedean, mengaggap Kyuhyun hyung menungguku beranjak dewasa, yang saat ini dia tak memiliki siapapun disampingnya, aku pernah berpikir dia ada hubungan khusus dengan Donghae hyung, ternyata aku salah, Kyuhyun hyung hanya mengaggap bahwa Hae hyung adalah saudaranya sendiri yah walaupun mereka tak sedara."

"Tapi terkadang ke akrapan mereka itu membuat sesuatu didalam diriku mendidih, yang biasa disebut cemburu."

"Yeah, aku mengakui hal tersebut, karena memang dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku telah terjerat di saat matanya menatapku dengan intens, walaupun aku tak mengerti akan tatapan itu."

**Hyukjae pov end**

"Nah! ini coklat untuk Kyu oppa dariku?"

"Karena kudengar Kyu oppa akan tambpil di acara valentine tahun ini, jadi aku mau kasih coklat ini, Kyu oppa harus makan ne~."

"Hahahaha, ne~ gomawo, mian ne, kalian jadi kerepotan memberikan coklat ini sama oppa. Joengmal gomawo."

"Anneyong oppa"

"Ne"

"Dasar playboy." sebut Hyukjae

"..."

Namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Kyyaa Kyu, kenapa malah aku dicuekin sih? Kenapa sikapmu ke aku beda banget dengan sikapmu kemereka sih?"sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Karena kau anak kecil yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya, lagian kau kenapa tak memanggilku hyung pabo."

"Aku sudah kelas 3 SMA tahu! bukan anak kecil lagi pabo!"

**GREP**

"Heh, mananya yang bukan anak kecil, badanmu saja kecil dan gak enak buat dipeluk."

"Kyu PABOO!"

"Nih, aku tidak suka makanan manis, pulangnya hati-hati ya salam buat Kris"

"Ah! Sikapnya buruk dan selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Huh."

**At home**

"Dasar playboooyyy! kenapa tidak pernah menyadari perasaan cintaku sih?"

"Hyukiiee~ hari ini kau bicara kasar ke Kyu hyung ya?" Tanya Kris. Kris. Teman Kyuhyun sesama nodel.

"Hyung! Habis kyuniie nyebelin banget sih. Dia selalu memeperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, sampai menyinggung tinggi badanku segala, dasar namja nggak peka! pasti golongan darahnya O!" anggap saja Kyuhyun golongan darah O ya chingudeul.

"hahahaha" Kris hanya menatap adiknya bingung.

"Heh, aneh banget. biasanya Kyu hyung ramah sama siapapun lho Hyukiie, kalau sama kamu kog lebih spesial ya"

"Eh?!"

"Hm... Mungkin dia menggangapmu sebagai adiknya sendiri, kaliankan sudah kenal lama sih, hahahaha." sambil menepuk kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"..."

**At studio**

"_Kata-kata Kris hyung menyakitkan, hikss"_

"Hyukiie" panggil salah satu kru yang memabantu Hyukjae selama pemotretan

"_Aku tidak ingin dia mengaggapku sebagai adik, tapi aku ingin dilihatnya sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya, apa suatu hari nanti dia akan memandangku layaknya pria mencintai kekasihnya?"_

"Kyu oppa ini coklat untukmu."

"Dariku juga oppa"

"Ah gomawo ne!"

"Kog cemberut begitu" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nggak tuh. Apa bagusnya sih namja playboy kayak kau?!"

"Anak kecil sepertimu, mana tahu daya tarikkukan?"

"_Huh, dasar ahli tebar pesona" bisik Hyukjae_

"_Ehh, namja dewasa memang keren, mustahil dia memandang anak SMA sepertiku."_

**GREP**

"Cium aku" ucap Hyukjae.

"Hah, ngomong apa, sih?"

"Pasti sudah pernah ciuman! Kalau Kyu, pasti sudah seringkan? Ajari aku ciuman mesra."

"_ hanya sebentar, pandanglah aku sebagai seseorang yang kau cintai, walaupun kau tak mencintaiku. batin Hyukjae_

"Lepaskan tanganmu pabbo" triak Kyuhyun

"Andweee, tidak akan kulepas sampai kau menciumku."

"Ck, baiklah" saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai mendekat.

"Tidak bisa, Hyukkie sampai gemetaran begitu, terlalu cepat bagimu untuk berciuman"

"Hyukkiie ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi giliranmu."

"_Memalukan, padahal aku yang memancingnya, Kris hyung dada sebelah kiri Hyukiie sakit, saat Kyunnie menolak untuk menciumku. Tapi dia malah memperlakukanku dengan lembut" Bisiknya. Tak terasa perlahan air mata hyukjae jatuh._

"Hyukkiee" Panggil Kyuhyun

"..."

"Hei, masa kamu di photo dengan wajah seperti itu, jelek tahu."

"Biarin, tertawa saja sepuasmu, aku memang belum dewasa."

**CUP**

"Akan kuberikan ciuman sesungguhnya setelah Hyukkie dewasa nanti, saat ini hanya dikening saja dulu, dan akan kuperlakukan sebagai orang yang kusukai nanti."

"Untuk sekarang, cukup segitu dulu."

**Hyukjae pov**

"Ciuman appan ntuh, itu sih, ciuman untuk anak kecil saja, tapi kalau begini terus aku tidak mau."

Hiks

"Habis , itu berarti selamanya aku akan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil."

**Hyukjae pov end**

"Hyukiie chagii~, kamu mau ikut ke acara Kyuhyun hyungkan? kalau tidak pergi sekarang, nanti kita telat loh..."

"Uwaaaa, sudah jam segini, gimana nieh padahal belum selesai dandannya, #plak emank Hyukkie wanita apa pakai dandan : gpp deh oppa sekali ini aja biar bisa memikat hati Kyu oppa ne. Mian balik ke cerita.

"..."

"Lho, kris hyung."

"A-aahh, ne"

"A-aneh ya hyung."

"Padahal hari ini Hyukiie ingin menunjukkan ke Kyuhyun kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras, _gimana dong?_"

"Tidak kog, kamu cantik dan manis sekali, hyung sampai terpesona." bayangkan Hyukjae oppa di MV cooking dan Kyuhyun oppa di dram musical.

"Tenang saja. Kyu hyung juga pasti terpesona melihatmu."

"Kyyaa hyung Hyukkie kan tampan bukan cantik ataupun manis, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya."

"Hahahaha"

"_Tapi benarkah dia akan terpesona melihatku, benarkah dia akan memandangku._"

"Hihi, sampai gemetaran begitu, gugup banget ya?"

"Cu-cuma agak dingin kog hyung," bohong Hyukjae.

"_Aku tidak memikirkan soal gemetaran ini, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan saat ketemu nanti_"

"Oi, Kyu hyung sebelah sini."

"_Hwaa, hatiku belum siap_"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"_kenapa dia hanya diam saja, apa dandananku jelek ya, berarti Kris hyung boong dunkz. TOT._"

"Ky-"

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu, syukurlah hanya daun yang tersangkut."

"_Kenapa? padahal tadi dia menatapku dengan serius, jangan-jangan dugaanku benar?_,"

"Ck, dasar bodoh" bisik Hyukjae.

**Kyu Apertement**

"Hahahaha, hyung wajahmu lucu banget."

"Appaan sih, tertawa terus dari tadi? serem tahu."

"Habisnya, baru pertama kali ini aku lihat wajah hyung memerah begitu, hahahaha."

"Ah shock banget rasanya."ucap Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun, anu, ada permohonan."

"Apa Hae hyung"

"Ini permohonan dari para fans mu yang sudah memberikan coklat, bisakah kau mencium mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ya walaupun hanya di pipi saja, tidak masalahkan."

"Gwencana hyung."

**GREP**

"ANDWEE,"triak Hyukjae sambil merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukiie." serentak mereka berdua menatap hyukjae bingung baik Kyuhyun maupun Donghae.

"_Andwee, jangan cium yoeja lain kyuniee..!"_

**SET**

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan Hyukjae dilengannya dan menahan Hyukjae agar tidak berontak.

"Kalau Cuma cium pipi boleh, lanjutkan bicaramu Hae hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh,, tapi kyu"

"KENAPA TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU, sudah kubilang tidak bolehkan._ Kenapa perasaanku tidak sampai_" triak Hyukjae

"Lee Hyukjae jang bercanda!"Marah Kyuhyun

**SRET**

Hyukjae menarik Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

"**Tolong pikirkan perasaanku sedikit Kyu~**"

"..."

"Kenapa ada 7? ini dikumpulkan sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang masih ia simpan."

"Hahahaha, Hyukkie makin berani ya" ucap Kris

"Adikmu itu seperti kuda liar pabo."

"Hahahaha, itulah yang membuat dia manis hyung."

"Sejak dulu, dia itu anak kecil yang egois." ucap Kyuhyun

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu hyung, demi mendapatkan perhatian Cho Kyuhyun, dia berusaha mati-matian"

"Selama bertahun-tahun rasa suka Hyukiie makin bertambah. Dia juga berusaha membelikan dan memilih coklat untukmu. Tapi tidak berani memberikannya padau hyung, hanya bisa tenggelam dalam kesedihan."

"Kau msih tidk mengakuinya hyung, aku tahu hyung tidak membencinyakan?"

"hmm,Ne begitulah,"

"Eh, orang yang golongan darahnya O tidak akan mendekati orang yang dibencinyakan, hyung bisa bedakan rasa suka ataupun cinta dengan bencikan?"

"..."

"Kyuhyun pabbo, joengmal pabboya, nampeun namja, playboy bodah."

**KLEK**

"Seorang namja takboleh berbicara begitu terhadap namja yang ia sukai atau bisa dibilang ia cintai."

"Ky-kyu hyung, ke-kenapa dirumahku?"

"Ck, kamu ini masih terlalu kecil untuk minum bir."

"Ah..!"

"JANGAN PERLAKUKAN AKU SEPERTI ANAK KECIL, DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU."

"Pabbo, aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil Hyukkie, aku hanya bilang tidak ada gunanya minum bir seperti ini, padahal yang ku ketehui dari hyungmu kau tidak pernah menyentuh yang namanya bir, ataupun alkohol."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

**CUP**

"Hnnn Kyuhh hyungg aahh," dessah Hyukjae saat Kyuhyun menciumnya

"Lain kali, jika ingin ciuman lagi, hanya boleh minta ke Kyuniiee ne."

"I own all of your "FIRST" experiance. You turn me on. say your prayers!" Ucap Kyuhyun

Bluuuussss

"Eh, a-apa artinya?1 ucapanmu terlalu cepat jadi aku tidak mengerti." ucap Hyukjae

"Setelah ciuman ini akan ku jelaskan pelan-pelan."

_Ciuman dan Cokelat_

_membuat seorang pangeran_

_terpikat padaku._

**END**


End file.
